AIR
by Thesadstoryofeurydice
Summary: Mereka saling membenci. Namun sesuatu yang terjadi di hutan terlarang merubah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Air**_

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling for sure

Di suatu daerah di dunia sihir yang jauh perabadan, ada suatu bukit kecil yang terpencil. Di balik bukit itu matahari terbit dan terbenam, sehingga membuat permandangan disana selalu tampak indah. Namun pada musim dingin, bukit ini terlihat tak lebih dari bukit mati yang mengerikan. Sebab tak ada apapun disana. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, hanya rumput. Ya, tak ada apapun; kecuali- sebuah makam.

Di pagi itu ada seorang lelaki berdiri di depan makam tersebut. Ia memakai mantel hitam yang tipis dan celana jeans hitam. Wajah putih pucatnya diterpa angin hingga membuatnya merinding. Dari bibirnya keluar uap dari nafasnya di udara dingin. Di atas makam terdapat seikat bunga yang telah layu berwarna coklat kekuning kuningan dan dinodai butiran salju. Ia mengambil bunga layu itu dan di letakkan dalam keranjang. Dari keranjang yang sama mengeluarkan bunga yang jauh lebih segar. Bunga berwarna merah menyala itu mengeluarkan wangi dahlia yang masih baru. Laki- laki itu meletakkannya perlahan di atas tanah hijau yang hampir tak terlihat karna dilapisi salju dingin. Dan di depan tanah tersebut berdiri sebuah batu yang kira-kira selutut orang dewasa. Terukir rapi sebuah nama.

Laki-laki itu memandang tulisan itu lama, tidak bosan-bosannya memandangnya berkali kali meskipun jelas tulisan itu tidak pernah berubah. Laki-laki itu mengusap bulir-bulir salju yang melekat di batu itu tepat di daerah tempat nama itu terukir, matanya masih tidak terlepas dari nama tsb. Tenggelam dalam kenangannya sendiri. Angin dingin menerbangkan rambut pirangnya ke samping. Rambut tersebut begitu mirip dengan salju, hingga tidak kontras. Meskipun hawa dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya dan menembus dagingnya, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Karena ia tidak sedang disana. Ia terlempar jauh ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang takkan pernah akan terulang lagi.

Lamunannya segera buyar ketika merasakan getaran udara di samping kanannya. Udara yang bercampur bulir-bulir salju yang sekecil debu itu berpendar untuk beberapa detik, dan kemudian berbentuk seperti wajah manusia. Ketika menyadari sosok itu, raut wajah Draco langsung berubah.

" Draco Malfoy, kembali ke Manor, sekarang,"

Ia menggertakkan giginya sendiri tanpa sadar, dan matanya berubah lebih gelap.

" Baik, ayah,"

Sosok semu itu pun berpencar dan hilang di terbangkan angin dalam bentuk butiran salju. Laki-laki itu mengambil keranjang yang diletakkan di samping bunga melati itu dan berdiri. Ia memandang batu nisan itu sekali lagi sebelum pergi dengan tangan terkepal.

" Well well.."

Gumpalan rambut merah dan coklat yang sedang duduk itu berpaling ke samping. Raut wajah mereka seketika berubah.

" Malfoy," desis Ron.

" Lihat apa yang kita temukan disini. Weasley dan gadis mudbloodnya" Draco, Crabbe, dan Blaise tertawa mengejek bersamaan. " Sebaiknya jangan pacaran disini. Kereta sudah mau berangkat.."

" Diam malfoy," Sapa Hermione kembali. Matanya melirik kereta yang jauh didepan. Banyak murid-murid berkerumunan, dan sebagian besar terburu-buru. Terdengar klakson kereta Hogwarts Express yang menandakan kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Hermione terlihat gelisah, namun tetap tidak bergeming dari duduknya.

" Ron- kereta sudah mau berangkat-"

" _Kereta sudah mau berangkat sayang_.." ejek Blaise meniru niru suara Hermione.

" Pergilah, malfoy. Bawa teman teman se-ordo mu. Jangan ganggu kami," kata Ron jengkel. Draco berjalan selangkah mendekat, " Dengan senang hati, weaselbee. Tak ada yang lebih menjijikan daripada berada dalam radius 5 meter dari darah campuran, dan-" Draco memasang tampang jijik, " –mudblood,"

" Jangan kau-"

" Panggil dia mudblood?"

Ron hanya menatap Draco dengan geram.

" Kenapa weasel? Akuilah pacarmu ini memang mudblood. Aku tidak berbohong kan? Dia memang mudblood kan?" bibir Draco naik sebelah, senang karna bisa membuat rambut merah ini tak bisa berkata apa apa.

Hermione berdiri dan maju ke depan Ron sehingga jaraknya dengan Draco semakin dekat. "Tapi, Malfoy. Kau juga harus mengakui bahwa muggle-born sudah ada sejak berabad abad yang lalu! Dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merubahnya!" Ha! Skakmat Malfoy!

Namun yang Hermione dan Ron kejutkan, Draco malah semakin menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti, Granger. Apa saja bisa dilakukan seorang Malfoy, kau tau,"

Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau akan tahu-" senyum itu masih di bibirnya ," Secepatnya,"

Draco melangkah pergi dengan kedua temannya mengekori.

"Apa sih maksudnya si Malfoy itu? " Ron mendesah kesal lalu duduk kembali. Hermione baru saja hendak ikut duduk kembali namun dibatalkannya melihat gumpalan rambut hitam yang berlari lari membawa bawa tas disekeliling lengannya. " Harry!"

Hermione berlari mendekat ke Harry dan langsung membantunya membawa beberapa tas yang cukup berat itu. "Thanks 'mione,"nafas Harry tergesa gesa. Ia dan Hermione berlari ke tempat Ron. " Kemana saja kau Harry? Kita sudah menunggu selama dua tahun!" kata Ron yang lalu ikut membantu mengangkat tas Harry. " Astaga apa isi tas tas ini? Lemak Hagrid?"

" Haha. Maaf Ron, ibumu yang memberiku semua ini. Ada banyak makanan, dan barang barang keperluan sekolah, dan bantal guling, dan masih banyak lagi," Harry tertawa melihat Ron yang cemberut, "Kadang aku ragu apakah aku atau kau yang anak kandungnya" kata Ron.

Harry masih tertawa. "Oh ya, kau takkan percaya apa yang kubawa ini-" Harry baru hendak membuka salah satu tas yang berwarna lebih cerah, namun tangannya langsung ditarik Hermione. "Keretanya!"

Kereta Hogwarts Express membunyikan klakson panjang untuk terkahir kalinya dan asap yang mengempul di ujung cerobong semakin banyak, menandakan kereta akan berangkat. Di halte pun tidak ada lagi murid, hanya tersisa beberapa orang tua murid. Ketiga anak Gryffindor itu pun berlari lari mengejar kereta yang akan mulai berjalan itu. Namun kereta itu terlalu panjang dan mereka tak bisa berlari secepat biasanya karna tas tas yang berat itu. Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya, " Accio Firebolt!". Sapu itu langsung muncul keluar dari tas. Secepat kilat Harry, Hermione, dan Ron berurutan menaikinya. Sapu itu terbang dengan begitu cepat dan tepat pada saat pintu hendak ditutup secara otomatis dengan sihir, mereka menyelip masuk. Ketiganya jatuh terpelanting dari sapu, mendarat dengan tidak sukses. Tubuh mereka menghantam kayu tebal di dalam kereta.

"Ouch!" erang ketiganya. Secara bersamaan ketiganya tertawa.

Hermione berusaha untuk berdiri dan membantu Harry, sedangkan Ron masih tak bergeming di lantai. "Gila! Itu hal yang paling gila! Bagaimana bisa kita naik satu sapu bertiga?" kata Ron tertawa tak percaya.

Harry terkekeh, " Keajaiban selalu bisa terjadi tanpa diduga,"

Ok. Chapter 1 done! =D

Di Chapter ini aku sedikit mengedit bagian yang dikomentari readers Jujur aku tidak keberatan- malah senang sekali jika ada orang yang mengomentari fanfic ini. Walaupun dengan kata-kata kejam sekalipun. Sebab hidup itu kejam. Dan aku yakin kejam itu membuat kita menjadi lebih baik.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Air**_

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>" Bolehkah kita beristirahat sekarang, Malfoy?" Tanya David Gibb si Chaser yang berada tak jauh dari Draco. Draco tidak menghiraukannya. Ia membawa bludger yang ditangkapnya dan mengoper ke Hayden Grant di sisi kiri.<p>

Namun Hayden tidak berbuat apa pun setelah menangkap Bludger itu. Ia hanya memegangnya sambil mencoba bernafas normal.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Ayo bawa bola itu!" teriak Draco geram.

" Malfoy. Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu capek," katanya masih dengan nafas terengah engah.

" Kau boleh berbadan seperti wanita dan mengeluh setiap saat jika kau ingin dikeluarkan dari tim!" Draco mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Hayden melempar bola itu padanya.

" Tidak, Grant benar Malfoy." Blaise terbang mendekat ke Draco, " Kita semua sudah kelelahan."

Draco memandang wajah anggota timnya satu persatu. Hampir semua sudah terlihat tak berenergi dan penuh luka. Well- ini Quiditch ingat? Tak mungkin tak ada luka. Apalagi mereka berlatih mati matian seperti ini. Namun mungkin benar kata Zabini, mereka perlu istirahat sejenak. Mereka sudah meluangkan satu jam waktu lebih dari jam latihan biasanya. Tapi minggu depan adalah pertandingan mereka dengan Gryffindor. Ini sangat penting. Karna ia melawan asrama yang paling ia benci. Mereka tak boleh kalah. Ia tak boleh kalah.

" Tidak, Zabini," Draco mengerling kearah teman temannya satu per satu, " Minggu depan pertandingan kita. Dan aku tak yakin kalian sudah siap untuk itu. Kita akan berlatih setengah jam lagi." Draco mendengar eluh para pemain lainnya, " Setengah jam lagi, dan kalian boleh beristirahat." Ulang Draco.

Stu terlihat ingin protes, " Tapi Malfoy, kau lihat sendiri. Kita-"

" Tak ada perlawanan dari apa yang diperintah ketua." Kata Blaise pada Stu sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Alright, guys. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

* * *

><p>Semuanya sorry jadi bingung bacanya ._. Habis gak tau gimana bikin line. Ini baru tau. hahahahaa. Sorry ngecewain update kali ini dikit banget, coz mau tes dulu line nya uda jalan gak.<br>I'll update as soon as possible. =D

Special thanks for: Fidya Raina Malfoy , atacchan , Rey619 , yiyituwi , lonelyclover , and SilentReader

Itu bukan makam Hermione, karna ini bukan cerita flashback :))  
>Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

******Air**

Disclaimer: I wish mine. But it belongs to J.K Rowling

" Perpustakaan akan tutup lima belas menit lagi," suara Madam Pince menggema di seluruh lorong perpustakaan. Seorang anak berkacamata tebal kelas 3 terlihat buru buru menyimpan barang barangnya. Selain itu tak ada satu pun orang yang masih berada disana. Memang, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang cukup menyenangkan, kecuali untuk sebagian KECIL orang.

Misalnya saja seorang gadis satu satunya yang masih berada disana. Kesenangannya terhadap buku dan pengetahuan terlalu besar. Sehingga ia mungkin gadis paling cerdas yang termuda didunia sihir. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya berjatuhan karna ia menunduk sambil membaca buku yang tak terlalu tebal itu.

" Miss. Granger,"

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks. "Oh, Madam Pince. Maaf maaf, aku akan segera pergi," katanya cepat melihat Madam Pince yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. " Tak apa. Kau bisa melanjutkan membacamu dulu. Aku akan beres beres barangku sementara kau baca," kata Madam Pince.

Hermione tersenyum, " Terima kasih Madam. Aku akan segera pergi setelah kau selesai dengan barang barangmu,"

Madam Pince tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Hermione memijat lehernya dengan letih. Lehernya terasa sakit dan kaku karna ia menunduk dalam waktu yang lama. Hermione mengangkat buku itu lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi.

Aula besar dipenuhi siswa dan siswi untuk sarapan pagi. Terdengar suara dentingan garpu, sendok, dan piring yang saling beradu. Roti, susu, telur, dan berbagai jenis buah buahan seperti cery, blueberry, anggur jeli terhindang di keempat meja panjang Aula Besar. Murid murid terlihat berbincang bincang sambil menyantap makanan mereka dengan lapar. Namun tidak dengan Draco. Belum apa apa ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ makannya.

"Cantik sekali," Blaise tak berhenti hentinya mengucapkan kata tersebut. Dan tentu saja Draco tak punya cukup stok kesabaran yang untuk itu. " Damn Zabini! Diamlah! Atau mau ku sumpal mulutmu dengan kuali ini?" Draco mengangkat kuali berisi susunya jengkel. Makanan di depan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

Blaise terkekeh, namun pandangannya masih tak lepas dari gadis di seberang meja mereka. Meja Ravenclaw. Salah satu gadis tercantik di Hogwarts. Daphne Greengrass. Gadis itu bermata bulat, berkulit putih, dan bibir yang kecil. Mirip dengan Cho chang, namun ia kebarat-baratan.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta," Blaise senyum senyum tak jelas, sambil memasukkan sepotong roti selai ke dalam mulutnya. " Kau menjijikan," Draco menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. " Kalau kau benar benar jatuh cinta padanya, Zabini, kau bukan lagi temanku,"

Blaise memasang wajah ngeri, " Kenapa?" Draco tak menjawab, malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

Blaise membuka mulutnya," Karna dia Darah Campuran?". Draco tak menyiakan. Ia hanya menaikan alis dan bahunya bersamaan. " Ya ampun, Malfoy! Kau benar benar benci Darah Campuran- maksudku, aku tau kau benci mereka, tapi aku tak tahu sebenci itu. Setidaknya jalan bersama mereka sebentar sebelum mencampakkan mereka kan tidak apa apa!"

" Kalaupun kau-" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi jijik, " – hanya sekali saja jalan dengan mereka. Baumu akan seperti mereka. Menijikan, membuat mual. Bau pengkhianat. Tidak seperti bau kita Darah Murni,"

Blaise dan Draco menatap ke depan dengan waktu lama. Sama sama sedang berpikir.

" Bagaimana dengan Darah Lumpur?"

Draco memalingkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya, " Mereka lebih rendah daripada peri rumah, maupun binatang. Derajat mereka yang paling rendah daripada siapapun, apapun di dunia ini," Draco menyeringai, " Jadi, kalau kau sempat saja jatuh cinta pada mereka, kau pasti mati,"

_Malfoy Mannor_

" _Crucio_!"

Terdengar teriakan melengking, dan laki laki itu jatuh berlutut. Sakit sekali, hingga rasanya mau mati.

Ketika lututnya tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia jatuh dengan keras ke lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan begitu erat. Mengerang, berteriak hingga tenggorokan serasa mau pecah. Tapi ia tetap berteriak. Ia tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Seolah darahnya terbakar, tulangnya remuk, dan dagingnya melepuh. Tidak ada yang seperti itu sebenarnya. Namun itu terasa begitu nyata. Sakit, sakit hingga ia ta dapat memikirkan apapun selain-

Mati.

Ia terus berteriak dengan pita suaranya yang retak hingga beberapa menit berikutnya, semua itu hilang. Tidak sepenuhnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan kesakitan itu di dalam dirinya.

" Memalukan, Draco," ayahnya mengangkat Draco, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Lututnya bergetar hebat ketika ia berdiri. Kau dengar itu, Draco? Memalukan.

" Aku siap ayah,"

" Crucio!"

Draco berteriak lagi. Berusaha mati matian untuk tetap berdiri, namun ia tak bisa. Ia jatuh dengan mudahnya seperti daun yang gugur.

Fuck, no. Jangan berteriak.

Draco memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Berjuang keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Ribuan belati menusuk tubuhnya sampai ke daging daging. Ribuan jarum menusuknya seolah ia bantal raksasa. Itu tidak nyata, sama sekali tidak. Ia mengeluarkan tangis kecil menahan nyeri, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Mungkin aku akan pingsan.

Kumohon biarkan aku pingsan.

Draco mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan keras. Ia harus bisa menahannya.

Lalu menghilang, rasa sakit mulai memudar.

Draco membuka matanya perlahan, dengan nafas memburu. Ia melihat ayahnya dengan tenang menatapnya. Kemudian tangan ayahnya terangkat, tongkat itu mengacung padanya lagi.

Aku pasti mati.

Untuk beberapa detik, Draco yakin ayahnya akan melancarkan- Crucio lagi. Namun ayahnya menurunkan tongkatnya, menatap Draco tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

" Latihan hari ini selesai. Kembali lagi besok, Draco," ayahnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa menoleh lagi. Ada suatu perasaan lega dalam diri Draco. Lega? Kau gila, Draco. Kau tak boleh lega. Ini adalah kewajibanmu. Latihan ini suatu saat akan berguna untukmu.

Draco dapat mendengar ayahnya memanggil peri rumah, Dobby. Beberapa detik kemudian Dobby masuk.

" Tuan, anda baik baik saja?" terdengar nada sedih dari ucapannya ketika ia berlutut di depan Draco. Draco tidak menjawabnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

" Aku akan segera kembali membawa obat untuk Tuan," katanya lalu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Draco disana yang memejamkan matanya.

Air matanya mengalir. Ia mengingat seseorang yang selalu menangis untuknya, disaat seperti ini.

Chapter 3! Wow 3 chapter dalam 3 hari! =3

Ataachan & Rey619: Sorry chapter 2 tidak memuaskan :( Gimana dengan chapter 3? :)

Fidya Raina Malfoy: Nanti juga tau :p kalo dibilang disini kan gak seru hahahaa

Thank you for reading! Sorry belum ada scene Dramionenya hahaha  
>Aku usahain chapter depan uda ada konfliknya =D<p>

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf maaf maaf seribu maaf! Aku memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab T_T. Pasti menyebalkan membaca cerita yang berhenti di tengah tengah, aku tau. Mohon maaaaaafff! Tapi aku punya alasan kenapa bisa bisa terhenti begitu. Karna internet! Hahaha, modem uda habis pulsanya dan aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah untuk mengisi pulsa modemku. Akhirnya setelah lama aku menunggu hari ini tiba juga! Holliday! Dan aku langsung membeli kartu baru untuk modem. Liburanku beberapa hari aja sih. Tapi aku usahakan akan update secepatnya. Aku planning update 1 kali sehari, tapi aku gak bisa janji :/

Untuk readers yang menunggu cerita membosankan ini( Itupun jika ada), ini lanjutannya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Air<strong>

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter world. End of story.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jade Vine <strong>atau nama lain Strongylodon macrobotrys adalah bunga yang cukup langka di dunia sihir. Bunga ini berhabitat di Hutan Terlarang, sehingga lebih banyak dapat ditemukan disana. Warna bunga bisa bervariasi dari hijau kebiruan sampai hijau mint. Spesies ini telah terbukti sangat sulit untuk berkembang biak, dan dianggap sebagai spesies yang terancam punah akibat perusakan habitat dan penurunan penyerbuk sihir. Selain itu bunga ini juga cukup sulit untuk ditemukan."

Neville longbottom mengangkat tangannya, " Jika sulit ditemukan, bagaimana kita menemukannya, profesor?"

Profesor Sprout melihat ke arah Hermione," Ms. Granger silahkan menjawab pertanyaan ini,"

Hermione dengan bangga menjelaskan, " Dari warnanya. Karna Jade Vine adalah bunga menjelang musim dingin ia akan berganti warna menjadi lebih terang. Seperti contohnya kuning, merah, dan orange,"

" Bagus sekali Ms. Granger. Sekarang saya akan memberi tugas kepada kalian untuk menemukan bunga ini sendiri. Yang kamu temukan nanti harus kalian beri nama, setelah itu kalian rawat. Namun ia tidak bisa hidup selain di hutan terlarang. Karnanya setiap hari kalian akan mendatanginya di hutan terlarang dan merawatnya."

" Buang buang waktu saja, dia kan bisa hidup sendiri," dengus Draco malas.

" Ia akan mati saat musim dingin tiba. Namun jika kalian merawatnya dengan baik, Jade Vine akan bertahan sampai musim semi. Jadi, jika Jade Vine kalian bisa bertahan sampai musim semi tiba, kalian akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Musim dingin akan datang kira kira seminggu dari sekarang. Maka dalam seminggu ini kalian dan patner kalian akan bertugas merawat itu, sebagai ujian terakhir kalian di Hogwarts sebelum kalian lulus," terang profesor.

Gryffindors mengangguk paham. Slytherins mengeluh. Ravenclaws dan Hufflepuffs hanya terdiam.

" Oke. Saya akan tentukan patner kalian sekarang,"

Harry dan Ron berbisik bisik sejenak lalu memutar kepala mereka kebelakang untuk melihat Hermione. " Hermionee," panggil mereka manja dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

" Apa?" Tanya Hermione.

" Kita-er-_so bad_ dalam bidang Herbiologi kau tau?" kata Ron. " Aha?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Bisakah kau bantu kita? Please," kata Ron dengan tatapan memelas. Hermione menghela nafas, " Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku juga harus mengerjakan bagianku, ingat? Tidak mungkin cukup waktu untuk mengerjakan bagian kalian juga,"

Harry terlihat agak ragu ragu, " Tapi- itulah kegunaan-Time Turner kan?"

" TIDAK." Jawab Hermione tegas. Ron mendorong lengan Harry dengan sikunya, " Tuh kan. Sudah kubilang-"

" Bilang apa?" Tanya Hermione melotot. "B-bukan. Bukan sudah kubilang Hermione tidak akan membantu, bukan-tentu saja bukan. Maksudku sudah kubilang Time Turner tidak boleh digunakan untuk ini. Ya, hahaha." Tawa Ron aneh. Harry ikut tertawa.

Hermione menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi mereka, " Kalian ini-"

" -dan akan berpasangan dengan ,"

Draco dan Hermione langsung memalingkan kepala saling menatap tak kemudian kedua memalingkan muka dengan pandangan jijik.

Draco berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat ke Profesor Sprout, " Profesor, anda tidak serius memasangkan Syltherin dengan Gryfindor,bukan?"

" Tentu saja saya serius. Bukan hanya kau Slytherin yang berpasangan dengan Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy, begitu juga dengan Mr. Zabini dan Ms. Greengrass,"

Blaise yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan perhatian karna sibuk mengobrol dengan gadis gadis Ravenclaw, terkejut "Hah? Aku berpasangan dengan siapa?" " Dengan Potter," bisik Pansy.

Blaise mengumpat dan poin Slytherin langsung dikurangi Proffesor. " Ada keluhan lainnya?" Tanya Prof santai. " T, tidak professor," jawab Blaise.

Proffesor mengalihkan pandangannya ke Draco yang menatap tajam padanya. Draco menghela nafas kesal lalu menendang meja di sampingnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Ini akan menjadi seminggu yang panjaang.

* * *

><p>Hermione berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia tersenyum singkat kepada Lavender ketika ia melewati belokan ketiga setelah menuruni tangga. Ia sempat menyenggol beberapa anak Slytherin ketika ia berjalan begitu terburu-buru, dan tentu saja mereka tidak senang. Mereka mengumpat pada Ketua Murid tersebut, walaupun Hermione akan dengan senang hati memotong poin Slytherin, namun ia pikir ia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya sekarang.<p>

" Dasar Mudblood kotor!" tambah perempuan blonde itu lagi ketika Hermione tidak menghiraukannya dan hendak melewatinya.

Benarkah? Hei. Itu hanya sebuah kalimat pendek.

" 10 poin dari Slytherin," Hermione tersenyum pada gadis itu lalu segera melewatinya.

Di depan ia menemukan kelas yang dicarinya, dan di depan kelas itu berdiri dua orang laki- laki yang sedang berbicara. Salah satunya adalah orang yang dicarinya. Finally!

Hermione berjalan mendekati mereka. Ketika Snape menyadarinya, ia menatapnya dengan sinis.

" Maaf menganggu profesor, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Draco Malfoy?"

Dan Draco menampakkan ekspresi jijik yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Hermione ingin sekali menampar wajahnya.

Snape kembali menatap Draco, " Well- Mr. Malfoy, kurasa Ms. Granger mempunyai urusan denganmu. Aku akan menemuimu di kantor besok pagi. Untuk- melanjutkan perbincangan kita," dengan itu Prof Snape meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Draco mengangguk kecil padanya. Dan ketika ia kembali berbalik menghadap Hermione, ia mengernyitkan keningnya, " Apapun maumu, Mudblood, lebih baik buat itu cepat karna aku tak bisa menahan agar isi perutku tidak keluar dengan berada lama lama di dekatmu"

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Orang ini- ORANG INI!

Tarik nafas Hermione.

Hermione mencarinya hampir satu jam. Berjalan cepat kesana kemari, hingga kakinya perih. Namun ia terus mencarinya. Hingga akhirnya ada satu gadis Gryffindor yang mengaku melihatnya di depan kelas Ramuan sedang berbicara dengan Snape. Tapi dia- menjadikan Hermione sebagai satu satunya orang bodoh yang peduli dengan tugas ini!

Hermione menarik nafasnya lagi, " Malfoy, kita ada tugas untuk mencari Jade Vine, ingat?"

" Tidak,"

" Well- sekarang sudah kuberitahu."

" Jadi?"

Godric! " Baiklah malfoy, aku ingatkan lagi bahwa tugas ini, Profesor membuat kita berpasangan-"

Draco mengendus.

" PATNER. Ia menjadikan kita patner. Jadi aku harap kau bisa sedikit mengerti, walaupun aku tak suka ini- benci malahan,"

" Jika kau membencinya, tak perlu mengerjakannya, Granger. Dengan begitu lebih mudah kan? Aku juga tak perlu menderita mual dan sakit perut dengan berada di dekatmu,"

" Aku tak peduli apakah kau mau nilaimu atau tidak malfoy, tapi aku mau. Dan aku takkan bisa mendapatkannya jika tidak mengerjakan tugas ini," Tarik nafas, buang nafas, Hermione.

" Kalau begitu kerjakan saja sendiri," Draco melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan santai, " Prof. juga tidak akan tahu kalau aku tidak ikut mengerjakannya."

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu begitu. Takkan. Kalau kau tidak mau bekerja, aku akan kerja sendiri, tapi aku akan melaporkan dulu kepada madam bahwa kau menolak mengerjakannya. Bagaimana?"

" Terserah,"

" Baik. Itu maumu. Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu. Nilai ini mempengaruhi kelulusan. Tapi jika kau mau satu tahun lagi di Hogwarts, terserahmu,"

Hermione berbalik dan hendak detik detik itu Draco berpikir cepat.

" Damnit, Granger. Kau ingin sekali ya berduaan denganku? Baiklah, kita pergi. Asal kau bisa menutup mulut besarmu untuk tidak memerintahku,"

* * *

><p>Yay! Believe me, aku senang sekali akhirnya Draco dan Hermione akan mulai bekerja di Forbidden Forest. Kisah mereka akan dimulai. Hohoho. Aku suka sekali menulis tentang mereka, apalagi di hutan terlarang. Please review!<p> 


End file.
